Breaking the Wall
by Pahreza
Summary: Kagura had been feeling down so to cheer herself up she went to the internet cafe to spend some time. Okita Sougo had the same idea. Visits to Google, Youtube and Fanfiction is among the antics these two end up doing but it seems like Okita acts different towards Kagura today, and she doesn't mind. T for language


Happening in a world without the Assassination and Farewell arcs.

 _Depending on the point of view in their thoughts different characters will be called different names. Hijikata-san vs Mayora etc.  
Credit to the artist who made the picture. It's used as inspiration while writing this story. Thank you._

 _._

 **Breaking the wall**

Kagura had been feeling down lately. The autumn weather was dark and gloomy and it didn't help that her favourite show on television was cancelled. In an attempt, although a lazy one, Gin-chan had suggested that going to the Internet cafe would cheer her up. He wouldn't be coming along though as he was busy reading the latest Jump and it had just started raining. She went after snatching enough Yen to buy something warm to drink at the café, she would be going alone since Shinpachi had left early that day so he could go to an Otsu concert.

Internet cafes were not places she frequented often, but she had spent some time there, like when they were looking for the screw driver fanatical aliens or when she was accompanying Shinpachi. He was some sort of caretaker for most of Otsu's fan websites or something... She had never paid much attention as long as he paid for her snacks, she would sit next to him making him look less of a sad otaku.

She could have fun at the cafe. If not for anything else, then by sending an email of complaint of the cancelation to the producers. A very honest email with her opinions of someone who had their head up their ass and hadn't realised that good shows should not be cancelled.

Humming Kagura started walking. With her umbrella up she imagined what to write to the old geezers who had no idea of what good television was. Gin-chan had also mentioned that some fans would be so dedicated to a show that they would write their own stories based on the universe so if Kagura wanted to she could look them up, though the quality of the stories would be varied. This was also a possibility.

When she reached the Internet café's door under a blinking neon light she was cheerful again. The thought of a warm cup of hot chocolate also helped to this increase in her mood and she shook her umbrella dry and entered.

Okita Sougo had been in the café for a couple of hours. He had started by actual research of the Joui, looking for forums and websites that might lead him to a clue, but after too many dead ends and too much time wasted, approximately 15 minutes, he decided the internet had better uses. He played a couple of online games; mostly go and chess to kill the time before he would head back to the Shinsengumi. He needed to get his mind off some things or someones… or well someone… Annoying dream, bringing up ideas he rather were kept hidden.

He had tried the usual antics at the Shinsengumi but Hijikata-san had been boring all day, just training and doing exercises with Kondo-san, and even though Okita wasn't one to hold back with his attacks just because the other man was training, it was another matter when Kondo-san was there. So he had gone to the café under the pretence that he would be researching the Joui, which he had… Kinda…

Now he had fallen into the trap that many a Gintama character would eventually fall in. He had googled himself. From that he read that his character was based on the real life samurai Okita Sōji, of course one of the strongest swordsmen of the time even coming up with his own sword technique. After he had read the Wikipedia article he went back to the Google search page to look for more pictures of the samurai, but even before he had written the new search text a shadow rose behind him and he quickly minimised the browser.

"Sadist, are you googling yourself? HAHAHA! I saw the pictures; don't try to hide it, yup." The voice was way too familiar and he immediately regretted that he had ever gone to internet café. Caught red handed by his rival.

Kagura on the other hand had a great time. She was laughing menacingly as she tried to push him to the side so she could grab the computer mouse and reopen the browser. Okita would have none of that though, so he tried to push her back as best he could while keeping her hand away from the mouse. To late did he see the glint of triumph in Kagura's eyes, when she quickly used the hand farthest away from him to hit the keyboard and the browser reopened. It was not Okita's day today.

"I didn't know you could even do that…" he mused more to himself than to her.

"Clever, yup? Shinpachi showed it to me. He hangs out here a lot because of he is a sad otaku and Otsu has a lot of websites he looks after, uh huh." The sentence had started out to be brag about her fellow colleague but ended up dissing him instead. Kagura didn't notice that though as she managed to push Okita enough to the side so she could sit next to him.

"Why are you looking at pictures of yourself?" She asked clearly taunting him. "Do you need a boost not to feel alone and sad, uh huh?"

"I thought it was Shinpachi who was alone and sad?" He replied keeping a straight face.

Not having a ready response to that, Kagura turned with a pout to the computer. She was half leaning over him to reach the mouse and Okita had to fight a blush on his cheeks when a certain part of her body grazed his arm. He should really tell her to get lost.

"Listen China, I was actually…" but she wasn't listening. Instead she had started typing in the search bar: "Kagura vs Okita Sougo".

"See! This will be more fun. Let's find some pictures from when I beat you up, yup!" She turned to face him with a smile as she hit "Enter", but quickly read that something was wrong from the way his face turned pale. She rotated back towards the screen only to gain a deep blush that almost matched her clothes. The pictures were different than she had expected. A lot. Though most of them featured the keywords, but the situations… well… They were not what she had had in mind.

Okita starred dumbfounded. The things they were doing or almost doing in those pictures… It reminded him too much of a dream he had woken up from earlier that day. And wasn't it suddenly warm in here? He looked at the stunned girl next to him. What could he say to her? 'It's just the fans, don't mind them?' When they were sitting so close together right now? Definitely not his day!

"No…" it was a low whisper from Kagura. "No." Louder this time and then she started scrolling down the page, something Okita really wished she hadn't as more explicit pictures showed up.

"No, no, no…" She kept mumbling as she quickly scanned over the pictures. "I typed "vs", why are there no fights…? Hey! My boobs aren't that big!" The sudden shout made several of the nearby computers' occupants look up and Okita slumped down his seat to avoid the gazes.

"Urusai China!" he tried to sound firm but the pictures and his imagination made it hard to focus. At the same time her outrageous comment was so comical that he also wanted to laugh. The picture he assumed she had commented on was giving her quite a pair of breasts, but it did make her look kinda silly, besides he liked the ones she had no matter how many times he teased her with their size… Oh… damn… His mind was derailing again.

Okita took a deep breath and then took the mouse away from Kagura, which this time was surprisingly easy.

"Let's try and type in the word "fight". See if that gets us anywhere." Sighing, he did as he said, and miraculously she allowed him without any protests; perhaps the pictures had shaken her up as well. Unfortunately the search didn't add much of a difference to the pictures.

"Aw come on." Now it was Okita's turn to scroll manically through the pictures. He wanted to find some pictures of them fighting, restore the balance between them… He needed to do so, because right now he felt very awkward next to her.

"Wait. Maybe if we try Youtube. There might be some clips from our fights in the show."

The first couple of clips were mostly fans' drawing to some romantic music and as soon as it started they returned to the search page. The best clip showed the time they were setting out to rescue Otae-san from Kyubei-san. It ended with Kagura's selfie as she stood on top of the defeated men. Okita remembered it too well. The video clip had been edited to only include the bits where they were both fighting and it made Kagura laugh so hard she became out of breath and for a second rested her head on Okita's shoulder. He jilted to the other side.

What was she doing? Would she stop being so… damn cute…

A distraction. He needed to distract them or himself… and then evil idea popped into his head. They were not the only ones fans did drawings of…

"Oi sadist… You face looks all weird?" He had a wicked grin on his face when he went back to the Google page.

"We already looked there, there were only…"

"Fanart I know. But there is fanart of other people." His grin only widened as he typed. This was revenge for Hijikata-san being so boring today. The words he typed were "Hijikata Toushirou Sakata Gintoki" and then Okita choose the "Picture" feature ending with a click on "search". The result was marvellous.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagura couldn't keep her laughter down once again but this time it was more than welcomed by Okita. She laughed so tears tickled down her chin. The first picture was drawn of the two men naked in bed, and on the same line of pictures was another of them kissing and then one of Gin-chan seducing Mayora. Kagura found it hilarious!

Sniggering Kagura leaned over Okita once again to steal the mouse. He got a warm and fuzzy feeling when her movement caused their legs to touch. He also felt like hitting his head repeatedly down at the desk.

"Look, there's even someone who has made pillows with Gin-chan and Mayora. It's pretty good actually…" Okita wasn't sure if she was still speaking to him or not so he decided not to answer. In a minute or two he could make an excuse and leave and then act like they had never seen the search page of their own names. Okita's train of thought was interrupted by puzzled voice.

"Oi, why are there still pictures of us though?" She pointed toward the screen but luckily for Okita she didn't give him time to reply.

"Uh! We should try and search for those fan stories with Gin-chan and Mayora?" Okita looked at her with a sceptical face, as much fun as it was looking at the pictures of the two other men together just as weird was it. They were drawn naked and kissing.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Kagura of course didn't listen and was already typing "Hijikata Toushirou Sakata Gintoki fan stories" then Enter.

"Fanfiction?" She wondered but clicked on the link and a new website opened. They both read the lines on the screen, Kagura openly disappointed and Okita kinda worried. The first couple of stories had an imaginative mix of Gintama characters. He made a grunt and pointed towards a button on the screen.

"Perhaps try the 'filter'"

"What does that do? Ohh…" Her eyes widened as she was looking at the options to filter the stories. How many stories do you think there are with them?" Okita just shrugged. This was the last distraction and then he would take his leave. Definitely.

"Hmm 'sort by', I dunno? Should we choose 'Favourites'?" She turned and looked directly at him, first time in what seemed like a long time. Okita leaned back in his seat trying to ignore the too little distance between their faces.

"I don't care. Do as you want." He said attempting to make it sound as if he found the whole thing boring when he really was trying to get his mind away from the topic. Kagura turned toward the screen again and Okita let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Hmm. Then I'm gonna set it to 'Favourites' and… All, all, all… and their names… yup" She was clicking away obviously enjoying this new found discovery. Okita moaned inwardly. Why had he let her continue this? Why had he allowed her to join him at the computer? Why hadn't he forced her away when she first showed her face? Why didn't he leave? He knew why, but still refused to accept the reason. This was ridiculous.

"Oh they have 395 stories." Kagura stopped his train of thought yet again and pointing to the screen where the number was.

"It changes when I alter the options. See…" To demonstrate she changed Hijikata-san's name to her own and the number went down to 235.

"What? That's not a lot. I'm the heroine of the series why aren't there more stories with me? I refuse to lose to Mayora." Okita stopped her before she got enraged, for some reason he didn't want that right now. He pointed to one of the options.

"You still have danna's name chosen." She looked again.

"So what happens if I change this to 'All'..? 1,2K? Ahahaha! I'm the best!" Okita couldn't force the smile that crept up on his face away. She was kinda fun this way his China girl. But then he froze. All the top stories included both of their names. Kagura had apparently also seen it as she went to change the options again this time looking for his name.

No, no, stop. Why couldn't he make her stop? His body was unable to move as he watched her choose both their names in the "filter" menu. The number 864 showed up.

"Eh? I'm only in 400 stories without you?"

"Tsk of course. You need me to teach you a lesson in the stories just like the show." Finally the spell that had frozen him seemed to be lifted and he could talk back.

"Oi sadist. Do I need to find my victory selfie again, uh huh?" Apparently after finding that video she was not one to be easily offended. Instead she flicked her hair back.

"It's probably because you were stalking me in the stories. Just like Gori-san does, yup."

"Oi, oi don't put me in the same box as Kondo-san. Remember I was here," he indicated the café with a show of the arm, "before you were."

"Puh, like that matters. Let's see for ourselves, uh huh." She clicked on a story "Breaking the Wall" and started reading, slowly getting a more and more confused look on her face.

"Huh? This is weird?"

"What is?"

"This story… It's kinda describing my day today."

"Coincidence." He said.

"But it certainly sounds like we are in the story right now, listen…"

"No, it's a coincidence."

"Really? So you have not been sitting at the café for a couple of hours before I came here, spending your time playing go and chess and…" Okita nudged her away to look at the screen.

"What? How did you know that?"

"Haha so it is true?" she teased him. So who this someone you dreamt about? I better read some more…" But that was the last drop for Okita. With a blushing face he didn't believe he had ever had before he reached behind the computer and pulled the power cord in one swift move.

"Oi, manager. The computer is not working anymore." He called out with a deadpan expression. No way was she going to read his inner thoughts. Weird story narrating their lives…

"Hey I was reading that. Turn it back on." But Okita had finally found the strength to get up.

"No. I'm leaving." He pushed her out of the seat and stood up. Kagura glared at him.

"Wait you can't leave!"

"Oh? I can't?" He leaned down to her face with a smirk on his face. The confidence from _finally_ being able to move made him rather smug. She was pouting at him with an angry look on her face clearly trying to come up with a snarky reply. Their faces were very close; he could softly feel her breath on his cheeks and they could almost…

Kagura swung around grabbing her umbrella.

"Well I'm gonna leave first then." Okita laughed.

"You can't leave first I already called it."

"We'll see about that, yup." She spun on her heel heading towards the door. On her way out Kagura remembered that she had forgotten to buy her hot chocolate, since she had immediately spotted Okita on arrival and taunting him took priority. Tsk, one more thing that he was guilty of.

Outside the rain had lightened with only the tiniest specks of drops falling. She was about to head home when a voice behind her talked.

"You are so annoying."

"You're annoying." was her clever response. Heroine of the show and that's what her reply was? She really needed some more time away from this guy. Why it had been today of all days and of all their encounters that she had a hard time controlling her crush she had no idea.

She didn't look back but after a few steps she realised that he was walking behind her. She sighed.

"What is it sadist?"

"I'm just out for a stroll."

"In the rain?" She stopped to let him catch up with her and realised that he didn't have an umbrella with him. Even though the rain drops were tiny there were enough to get you drenched in a moment.

"Tsk, that doesn't bother me." was his reply but she could see how his scarf was already getting soaked. She gave a little grunt of disapproval and walked up to him covering him with her own umbrella. Before he could protest she said:

"You can't borrow it. It can only cover you as long as you stroll the same way I'm going, yup." They stared at each other for a second before Okita gave in.

"Then I guess I'm going with you."

Kagura's was suspicious. Why was he being friendly? He had been that way almost the whole time… Was he trying to con her? Make her say something he would use against her later? She never knew with him. Maybe she should test him…

They walked for a while before Okita spoke up.

"The weather has been rather dreary lately." Okita said and Kagura tilted the umbrella a little to look up at the sky, remembering to hold it high enough to still cover him. The heavy clouds covered any sign of the moon and stars which she was sure were above them.

"Well that makes the blue sky look so much brighter when it's there, ne?" She smiled to him, a big honest smile. Okita couldn't help but smile back.

"Tsk, I come up with a depressive comment and you have such an optimistic response… We can never agree on anything." He said while scratching his hair. Walking with her hadn't been his plan when they left the café, but for some reason he couldn't leave her alone, he wanted her near him. So he followed her. His dear rival who was acting strange today… But then so had he. He hadn't been able to hold the façade of indifference today. She had invaded the nice walls he had built to secure himself from the hopeless ache he felt whenever he saw her. Usually he would instigate an argument or a fight to endure it, but today he somehow didn't feel like it.

Kagura was happy that they were able if only for a moment to walk peacefully beside each other, but at the same time she was still suspicious of his behaviour and she decided it was best to test it. She called him by his first name.

"Sougo, what was that dream you had about?" He stopped in his tracks ending in the rain for a second before Kagura took a step back to cover him again. He couldn't tell her.

"None of your business!" He said and started to walk again. His tone was harsh, more than he wanted it to be, but there was no way he would tell her.

"Ohh? Was it that special uh huh?" she smirked at him. "You dreamt of someone special uh huh? Perhaps you dreamt of me?"

"Urusai!"

"Haha! You're blushing. It was about me. Did I kick your ass in your own dream? Haha."

"No. Something you would never do in real life." He wanted to face palm himself. Why did he just say that?

Kagura started wondering.

"You would say that I would never be nice to you…" His avoiding eyes only fuelled her comments. Why couldn't he say something back, why was his head so numb right now?

"Do you want me to be nice to you, uh huh? So you liiike me?" She continued teasing him.

This was too much. He decided to leave before something to be regretted later was said. Without another word he started marching away from her and the main street toward an alley which was a short cut to the Shinsengumi.

He had left Kagura standing speechless on the street, but he didn't dare look back. It would not end well. Damn it all!

Nevertheless he heard running footsteps behind him just as he had walked under a balcony for some shelter against the rain. Warm fingers caught his hand from someone strong enough to prevent him from taking it back. He spun around with his heart beating dangerously fast. What was she doing?

Kagura had never seen Sougo like this before. She realised she had struck a nerve with him when his best response was to walk away instead of calling her names or something. She wasn't sure what made her run after him. Maybe it was the way they had both acted today, so different than normally or maybe she was just tired of not being able to be there for him like she wanted to. Asked later she was never able to fully explain why she had done what she did next. Maybe for the reasons above, maybe because she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes when she reached him.

She kissed him. Quick and with no warning, she kissed him. His lips were soft and she savoured his smell in the moment. A fluttering feeling had emerged in her stomach making it hard to breathe and she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. Slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his.

But he didn't react at all as she had hoped.

"It's not funny China." His eyes had gained the ominous glare that made the Joui rebels scatter in fear, Kagura was not one of them.

"Baka! I was not trying to be funny… It was…" Deep breath. "I meant it." There! She said it! He was quick to reply.

"Meant it? You meant to kiss me or that the kiss meant something? It didn't feel like either to me…"

"Aho!" she felt anger surging. How dared he act so nice and now when she showed one sign of weakness he acted like a…

Suddenly she felt as if an alarm went off inside of her. Her Yato instincts saw his movement towards her and she let go of her umbrella to grasp his wrists with her hands to halt him, though it was not it enough to stop him. No amount of fighting would have prepared her for this, or maybe the Yato in her knew it wasn't real danger?

Okita, no Sougo used her grip on him against herself to pull her close and then he caught her lips with his. It made all the butterflies that had just left her come back fluttering in millions in her stomach.

If this was the way to show ones feelings, then Sougo was sure as hell to show her his.

This kiss was different, in comparison hers had been a peck on the lips, where this was sooo much better. She refused to respond at first but when it seemed like he wasn't going to stop she let her guard down. She let go of his wrists and he used the opportunity to put his hands on her waist, she in turn slid her hands up his body placing them at his shoulders. Sougo was a tender kisser she thought dazedly. He gently moved his lips to hers and she followed him, mimicking his moves until they were both out of breath. Separating gradually she kept a hold on his shoulders and he kept his arms around her.

Kagura wondered what to say. So they were kissing? What were they now? What about their fights and rivalry? How did this change them and… She was interrupted by a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm nope. We're not done yet." Then he kissed her again. This time he was less gentle and more eager.

Following their instincts and of what felt good they both opened their mouth and let their tongues meet. Cautious at first, they both got braver and in only a moment they were both panting for air but neither wanted to break the kiss. Kagura felt bold by his answer to her longing and started nipping at his lips with her teeth earning her a low grunt from her partner. She could feel how his body reacted to her actions and happiness spread through her veins and she tightened her grip.

Sougo's mind was in chaos. His dream was right now becoming reality and it felt amazing. He tried his best to keep the kiss going, but at the same time he wanted to look at her face, hopefully seeing the same emotions as he felt for her.

Once upon a time he had questioned why it was Kagura of all the women in world that he fell for, but the truth was that there could be no one else. No one else could match his strength and be so damn wonderful at the same time. Maintaining a straight face had only become harder the more he saw her.

He hardly felt the ground they were standing on or heard the sound of water dripping from the roof, and he knew that he would have ridiculed himself had he thought such things earlier, but that was before they kissed.

He didn't know how they would handle everything later; Kondo-san would not be a problem, Hijikata-san would maybe tease him, he was more worried about the white samurai and his fatherly instincts towards the Yato girl. Not that it would be a problem Kagura and he couldn't handle though… Kagura and he... He started caressing her back with his fingers and it made Kagura moan, not loud but he heard it nonetheless. Embarrassed Kagura broke the kiss and he looked at her. Kagura in turn was staring at him, her chest rising up and down.

"I…" she started. Sougo knitted his fingers behind her so she wouldn't move. He smiled to her and she smiled back happy to see a genuine smile on his face.

"You're not gonna let go right?" Her voice was low and pleading. It made Sougo ache.

"No." was his straight answer. She rested her head against his chest sighing in relief.

"I hate you." It was flat statement as there were no true feelings behind anymore; it was a long time ago that she felt negatively about him. He held her tighter, lifting her face up to his while lowering his to meet her in another kiss.

"I hate you too…"

.

..

...

"Oi, Sougo… I'm still gonna kick your ass next time we fight…"

.

.

.

 _Thank you for reading my Okikagu fic. I absolute adore them and when this idea occurred to me I just had to write it._

 _All the Google and Youtube searches mentioned in the story are based on the actual results I got when googling to make it more credible. Even the mentioning of the Ginhiji. Steamy I must say. Love these guys._

 _(^-^)_ _Please review._

*EDIT: And if you like this story be sure to favourite and follow, it helps other readers find it.

I have also written two more Okikagu, find them on my page. (´-`)


End file.
